Magic
"Magic" is the common term used to refer the magical system in the Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. Overview The magic system in Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki '' is based on the user's aptitude for different elements. There are six defined elements that one can use, namely: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Dark. Mechanics All people in the Other World have the ability to use "Magic", but the ability to use it depends on that persons aptitude and knowledge on Magic. Aptitude for Magic may vary from being able to use it on basic low scale level, to an advance level of being able to imbue it on weapons to increase range or power or apply additional affect, and then finally being able to use it on a more profound experienced level of manipulation of the elements directly, for greater affects. The people who are able to use Magic on a profound experienced level are generally referred as "''Mage". In order to verify the type and element of Magic a person can use, they use a devices which looks like a 'stone slate', that makes the person view the type of magic and its abilities in their mind when they touch it. No one currently knows the principle and mechanic on how the 'stone slate' works, mainly because its an artifact from lost ancient magic technology. In order to use magic, there is generally no need for spells or any incantation, as the effect mainly depends on how a person wants to use it. Below are the different types of elements: Summoning Summoning is an uncategorized form of Magic, and the only known form of it is a Ritual Magic named "Hero Summoning". Currently the only known Kingdom that could use the said ritual was the "Elfrieden Kingdom" (later name changed to "Kingdom of Friedonia"). Racial Ability Some races like Dragon, have the innate ability to manipulate magical energy differently compared to regular Magic. They are able to channel the magical energy internally to use the elements. For Dragon's like Ruby, they generally have the affinity to use Fire. While Ryuu's like Naden can manipulate Electricity. Limitations Magic, though miraculous and is a fundamental part of life in Landia, is not without its limitations. * Certain types of magic cannot be used in certain places in which they are weak. For example, fire magic is not useful for combat over seas and oceans, which is the primary reason why cannons are deployed on ships. * Imbuing an object with magic is also dependent on its mass, so therefore attaching a spell to something as small as a bullet will not be as substantial as attaching a spell to an arrow. * The number of individuals possessing the Dark Element is very scarce, with only Kazuya Souma, Tomoe Inui and the former queen of Elfrieden Elisha Elfrieden as currently known users. * Large expenditures of magic energy is very taxing on the caster. For example, the "Roroa Maru" hovercraft requires a large group of casters to expend nearly all their energy just to charge it for one day. * Light Element Magic can heal physical damage to the body, but cannot deal with diseases Category:Magic